Someone like You To Kill My Pain
by OneXMuerte
Summary: A Sasuke and Sakura fic, just thoughts. Enjoy it! Read and review!


Someone like You (To Kill My Pain)

My Story: First Love

It started with just a look…a look of infatuation with the perfect last ninja of the Uchiha Clan. His name…Uchiha Sasuke and oh, how beautiful is he with his black hair, his black eyes which turn into Sharingan, that smile of mischievousness, and his strong voice. I was hooked on him like ice cream. Every other girl was in love with him, but I knew I could be his number one in his life. I knew I'd be with him and try to work with him…although Naruto is with us; I don't care as much for him as I do about Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun is so hot indeed but cold at the same time. How can he live like that? Just on revenge that won't bring happiness? But over the years, I the smartest and prettiest pink haired kunoichi, Haruno Sakura, have figured out his life, in a means that he lives alone and won't ever change until his brother Itachi is dead. Such a cruel fate to be connected with…your brother, your blood; your family member kills the clan to fulfill his desires of obtaining power, but left Sasuke alive? It doesn't make sense and I've still tried to figure it out, but found out nothing that can answer my weary doubts about your past.

However, as I followed you around, as I paid much more attention to you, you always pushed me away, even Naruto. You acted coldly to us at times, only focusing on yourself and that's it. But you had a warm heart, when you saved Naruto when he was about to get killed by Haku and his attack. Even then, I thought you were dead, and if you were dead…I wouldn't be able to live. I wouldn't have been able to remain close to you, so you can see that I love you and I'll always will Sasuke-kun…no matter how many times you push me away. But I needed someone like you, alive so I can share my life with you, but like always, I know you well, I know you like a book and all the things that I did, I never received one thank you or maybe…just a…a…

Although I was so kind to you and I would do anything for you, you were still cold to me. Then you took my heart Sasuke-kun, you broke it, on that night! You arrogant fool! You baka! You prideful teme! But I couldn't say those things to you, could I? Am that weak against you? Am I that weak in general that I allowed you to continue to step all over my heart, when I gave it to you freely, and you never showed anything in returned! How I cried that night, and then again your pride showed no compassion for my feelings! Sasuke-kun, when are you going to see a woman in front of you! Not a girl of burden to this team! Even though I professed my love for you and begged you to either stay with me or take me with you, you refused. Always saying how annoying I am…well with your cold attitude—now that I think of it—it gets on my nerves too, so if I'm annoying, you're not too far away from getting that title too! But as I remember, I did hear you whisper something to me. Something of 'thank you, Sakura' and then, you knocked me out and left me on the bench there, going on your way to meet the sound ninjas. Sasuke was a man on a mission, and nothing can stop a man who has too much pride and can't back it up at times.

The heart I have hasn't healed yet, I think at this point, it will never heal. You broke it, didn't mend it back together but who will anyway once someone has seen the distrustful nature of you. Didn't Kakashi-sensei give you a lecture about revenge? Didn't you listen? Didn't you heed the warnings about revenge and about Orochimaru? He only wants your body and nothing else…but you don't care about the precious body that I could've love with every inch of my heart; you didn't care, all you wanted was power so you can avenge your clan and kill your brother. I don't think I can hate your brother…I think I can hate you. The same way your brother killed your family at heart, is the same way you make me feel right now. You turned me Sasuke-kun into something I think I could never emerge from. Even with all the love and support now from Konoha, it still isn't enough to get me out of something I didn't plunge into. My heart is numb and I feel no pain but only sadness ever since you've left. I feel like a black cloud is over me and I keep thinking that it was my fault that you left. I kept thinking that if I did something to you or for you, then maybe you wouldn't have left. But like you told me, 'I'm different from you all, I can't be following the same path as you guys. I'll never be like you or Naruto. From here on out…we all begin new paths'. I can't help but wonder if you said that because you knew if you stayed here, you'll be weak while Naruto progressed, and I'll slow you down…the burden I'm always are. However, that doesn't change how I feel toward you Sasuke-kun…I'll still love you even though you broke my heart. I needed you; I needed someone like you to numb my heart, so the pain inside of me won't hurt when you're actually trying to kill my pain…Sasuke-kun.


End file.
